


honeybee

by RaeRae96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Park Jisung (NCT), Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRae96/pseuds/RaeRae96
Summary: wherein jaemin loves honey and maybe jisung can be his honeybee. fluff ensues.lapslock
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! second drabble here and i'm planning to occasionally write drabbles about my ships in different groups and eventually ease into writing actual long fics, maybe idk lol.
> 
> anyways hope u enjoy this short and fluffy jaesung drabble ♡
> 
> not proofread btw lol

_peaceful._ was the word that jaemin would use to describe this moment, _utterly peaceful._

him and jisung were laid out on a soft, checkered blanket at a clear spot amidst the sunflower field. they had just finished eating from their picnic lunch and were now resting and taking in the beautiful scenery. 

jaemin could get used to this, jisung's head on his arm as they both mentally shaped the cumulus clouds in the afternoon sky, occasionally stopping to get a whiff of the beautiful sunflowers around them. it was quiet but serene.

suddenly, a bee flew near them, hovering above a frightened jisung's face.

said boy shrieked and hid his head in jaemin's chest, covering his ears and screaming a muffled "kill it! aaah! kill the bee nana!!" 

the elder chuckled at the other's cuteness and with the hand that wasn't wrapped around jisung, swatted the bee away. it didn't deserve to die in such a way.

when the insect flew away, jisung was still trembling in his hold so he cupped his squishy cheeks in his hands and kissed him on the forehead. he heard jisung sigh and turned to look at the smiling boy though his brows furrowed slightly when that smile turned into a pout and the boy scooted away from him.

"why the sudden pout, sungie?" he asked his cute boyfriend. gosh why was jisung so darn _cute_?

the younger of the two let out a huff and his pout deepened, arms crossed. "i want a kiss on the lips hyungie! not the forehead!!" he said in a fake mad voice, though fondness seeped into his tone.

jaemin chuckled. "sorry honey, come here so that hyungie can give you a proper kiss, hm?" he gestured for the other to come forward.

jisung blushed from the nickname and let out another huff but moved forward anyway. he felt arms circle around his waist and he clutched the front of jaemin's shirt. slowly, they both leaned into each other, breaths mingled and eyes filled with fondness and _love._

jaemin closed the gap between them and sealed it with a passionate kiss. he felt the other's soft pink lips on his and played with it for a bit, nibbling on his bottom lip which caused jisung to let out a gasp as he parted his lips. their tongues met and danced with each other, no lust just love. no one dominated the kiss and no one submitted, it was just them in their own little world in the sunflower field.

jisung tasted like honey, he always did.

jaemin _loved_ honey, and he wouldn't mind jisung being his honeybee. 

_his_ _adorable_ _honeybee_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> jaesung: a darn underrated ship


End file.
